Pingüins de geladeira não devem ficar bêbados
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: O Porque que pingüins não devem ficar bêbados. E o porquê não se deve jogar as cachaças do Deba fora. DE AMIGO SECRETO PARA.... TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM TCHAM! CAROL!


**Pingüins de geladeira não devem ficar bêbados**

- Um belo dia, na casa de Leão... -

Aiolia: CARALHO! Eu não agüento mais! O Camus é mais metódico que a própria Metodologia!

Mask: O que ele fez ontem foi a gota d'água.

Milo: Foi o balde de água, você quer dizer, Máscara.

Mask: Não enche, Milo! Mas que o que ele fez ontem foi definitivamente péssimo foi.

Estavam Milo, Máscara da Morte e Aiolia na cozinha – imunda – da casa de Leão. No dia anterior, no aniversário de Aiolos, Kamus trocara toda a cachaça importada do Brasil que Debas havia trago por água. De acordo com ele, pra ninguém ficar bêbado. E os três, que estavam sem beber há mais de três semanas – o que é milagre – por conta da cachaça, quando experimentaram e viram que era água, Camus só não morreu – literalmente – por que alguém que anda de olhos fechados não deixou os três desperdiçarem energia. E foram exatamente essas as palavras de Shaka.

Milo: Mas a gente tem que fazer alguma coisa para acabar com esse metodismo ordinário e exigente do Camus! Vocês sabiam que ontem ele surtou por que o livro favorito dele estava com UMA orelha? UMA!

Mask: É definitivamente irritante, Milo. Mas eu acho que eu tive uma idéia. Se for tão fácil trocar cachaça por água, será que é tão fácil trocar água por saquê? – e então o rosto nefasto de Máscara da Morte se ilumina em uma verdadeira expressão de maldade, terror e medo – HIHIHIHIHEHHEHEHEHEHAHAHAH!

Aiolia: Você anda passando muito tempo com o Kaninho, Mascara.

Mask: Eu sei, Olia. Fruto da convivência.

- Casa de Virgem -

Shaka: PUTA QUE PARIU, MU! ELE TINHA QUE JOGAR A CACHAÇA 'SOBE PINTO' **(1) **FORA E COLOCAR ÁGUA? ELE NÃO É DE BUDAH!

Mu: Calma, Shaka. Calma. Eu sei o tanto de vontade que você estava de tomar essa cachaça pra ver se levantava o seu, mas não precisa indignar deste jeito.

Shaka: Você sabe por que eu não deixei Mascara, Aiolia e Milo matarem Camus?

Mu: Por que?

Shaka: Eu vou honrar meu posto de Barbie e acabar com o Camus.

Mu: _**COMO**_ você vai acabar com o Camus e honrar seu posto de Barbie ao mesmo tempo?

Shaka: Espere e verás, Muzinho querido. Espere e verás.

- Casa de Gêmeos -

Saga estava na porta do quarto de Kanon, que estava trancada, com o gêmeo mais novo lá dentro em um legítimo ataque emo.

Saga: Kaninnho, sai daí. Não precisa ficar deste jeito por causa daquela cachaça 'Nabunda' **(1)**! Quer que eu chame o Shura?

Kanon: Não! Eu quero morrer! Me deixem morrer! Eu não mereço viver!

Saga: Aquela cachaça significava tanto assim para você?

Kanon: Eu finalmente ia dar aquela cachaça para finalmente conseguir comer o Shurinha e o Camus substitui por água! Eu quero morrer!

Saga: Você ainda não conseguiu comer o Shura?

Kanon: Não! Ele tem medo. E como eu sou um noivo perfeito, eu estou sobrevivendo à base de punheta!

Saga: Por que você não avacalha o Camus e acaba com aquele metodismo ordinário?

Kanon: Hum... É bom que eu aproveito e faço ele parar de me chamar de viado. Ele vai ver quem é viado.

Saga: Kaninho, eu estou ficando com medo de você.

Kanon: HIHIHIHEHEHHEEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

- Casa de Sagitário -

Aiolos: Pelo menos alguém está aliviado pelas cachaças, Shura!

Shura: Aiolos, eu nunca estive tão feliz em minha vida. Graças a _Dios_ o Camus fez aquilo.

Aiolos: Você não acha que já está mais do que na hora de fazer sexo com o Kanon? Já tem dois anos que vocês começaram a namorar e VOCÊ ESTÁ DEIXANDO O KANON NA SECA!

Shura: Acha?

Aiolos: Acho. E também acho que você precisa de alguém para se preparar psicologicamente para dar para o Kanon. Ou ele se enche de fazer punheta e te larga.

Shura: Tenho que transar com o Kanon. Urgente. De quem você falava?

- Casa de Peixes -

Debas: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Eu não acredito que aquele francesinho de merda jogou pelo ralo minhas cachaças compradas com meu precioso dinheirinho economizado centavo por centavo!

Dite: Debas, calma. Calma. Calma.

Debas: Não sei como você consegue ficar tão calmo! Você finalmente ia dar para a Barbie!

Dite: Pois é, eu estou cansado de comer! Até parece que eu não sou casado com aquela Barbie!

Dite: Mas então, Debas. O que você vai fazer com o Camus? Quer minha ajuda?

Debas: Não! – cara de choro

Dite: Não quer minha ajuda ou não vai fazer nada?

Debas: Não sei o que fazer!

Dite: Eu acho que eu sei o que eu faço com ele. E é bom que você me ajuda. Vou ligar para o Saga. – disca o telefone – Alô? Oi Saga. É o Dite.

_Saga: Oi Dite. Eu e o Kanon tivemos uma idéia para avacalhar com o Camus._

Dite: Eu também. E o Debas vai me ajudar.

_Saga: Espera aí que eu tenho alguém na linha. Oi Shaka. Sério? Eu 'tou falando com o Afrodite na outra linha, vou te colocar._

_Shaka: Oi Ditezinho._

_Saga: Voltei, Dite._

Dite: Oi amorzinho! Oi Saga.

_Saga: Shaka também tem uma idéia para avacalhar com o Camus, Dite._

Dite: Sério? Por isso te amo tanto, minha Barbie! Espera aí que eu tenho alguém na linha. Oi Shura! Sério? Eu estou com o Saga na outra linha, quer falar com ele? Agora. Voltei amorzinho e Saga. O Shura também tá na linha.

_Saga: Oi Shura, o Kanon precisa de você urgente. Ele tá tendo um ataque emo aqui._

_Shura: Sobre isso mesmo, Saga. É até bom que você esteja aqui._

_Shaka: Por que você estava ligando para meu amorzinho, Shura?_

_Shura: Uai, o Shaka tá aqui?_

Dite: Tá sim, Shurinha, eu esqueci de avisar.

_Shura: É até melhor. É que eu quero dicas de como eu faço para não ter medo na hora de dar para o Kanon. Pronto, falei._

_Shaka: Iih, Shura. É simples. Bebe umas duas doses de wisky antes da primeira vez que vai facinho. Depois vai normal. Só não acho bom você deixar o Kanon na seca, ou ele vai te largar. Dite só não me largou até hoje por que ele não vai jogar fora 3 anos de casamento._

_Saga: Ué, vocês não transam?_

Dite: Isso era segredo particular, barbinha! Mas tá, eu como ele, mas ele não me come.

_Shura: Humm... Tá explicado._

_Shaka: Calma aí que eu tenho alguém na linha. Oi Milo. Calma aí que eu vou te adicionar. Voltei, amorzinho._

Dite: Senti sua falta, Barbie!

_Milo: Eita melação. Eu tenho uma idéia para acabar com a moral do Camus, gente._

_Shaka: Ih, nós também. Gente, isso tá me dando dor de cabeça. Venham todos aqui na casa de Virgem que nós vamos fazer nosso plano perfeito. Incluindo você, Shura._

_Shura, Dite, Milo e Saga: Oook._

Debas: O que deu, Dite?

Dite: Vamos para a casa de Virgem, Debas.

**- Carol - Carol -**

30 min depois, Casa de Virgem

Estavam os santos de ouro, exceto Camus – que inclusive não apareceu na fic ainda. Já haviam decidido o que fazer com Camus, juntaram todas as idéias. E o plano ia começar agora.

Shaka no telefone: Alo? Camus?

_Camus: Oui. Diga. _

Shaka: Dá pra vir aqui em casa agora? Vamos jogar Twist antes de ir para a casa de Áries na balada de hoje.

_Camus: Outra? Non, Obrigado. E eu também non gosto de twist._

Shaka: Vai, Camus. Vai ter também uma discussão sobre política também.

_Camus: Sério? Enton eu vou. __Mas non jogo twist._

Shaka: Ah, Camus! Vai ser divertido!

_Camus: Non prometo nada._

Shaka: Ok. Até daqui a pouco. – desliga o telefone – alguém aqui sabe política?

Saga: Eu posso tentar.

Kanon feliz igual pintinho no lixo: Você tem wisky aqui, Shaka?

Dite: Resolveu seguir a recomendação do Shaka, Shura?

Shura: Pois é.

Shaka: Vão ao meu quarto e façam o que quiserem lá. O wisky ta lá também.

Kanon: Se precisarem da gente, chame.

Saga: Nem a pau.

_Ding dong. _

Shaka atendendo a porta: Oooooooooooooooi, Camus! Entra!

Camus: _Oui_. Onde _eston_ os outros?

Shaka: Lá dentro, vem.

Lá dentro –

Milo: Oi Camus! Como está? Vem jogar twist!

Camus: _Non_ vou jogar Twist, _Milô_. Onde _eston_ Kanon e _Shurra_?

Dite agarrando Shaka e beijando o pescoço da Barbie, que estava excitado: Estão no quarto do Shaka, né, Shaka?

Camus: Nem vou _perrguntarr_ 'fazendo o quê'.

Mask: O fato é. Você vai jogar Twist?

Camus: _Non_.

Aiolia: Não vai por que você é um perdedor e sabe que franceses são péssimos jogadores de Twist!

Camus: _Frrancessess son os melhorres jogadorres de _twist! Ganhamos o campeonato _mondial!_ – pensando: _Ah, ta. Nunca vi um _frrancess_ que soubesse _jugarr_ twist – _Quem vai _jugarr _comigo?

Shaka: Máscara, Aiolia, Eu e Mu.

Camus: Mas _con _cinco? _Non_ é demais?

Mu: Você acha?

Mask: CALA A BOCA E VAMOS JOGAR!

1 hora de Twist depois... –

Camus estava sozinho com Mu no tabuleiro (Mu é o Tricampeão do Santuário de Twist por três anos seguidos). Camus estava em posição de caranguejo, de barriga pra cima, com uma perna em cada canto. Mu estava com uma perna esquerda em cima de Camus, a outra na outra diagonal do tabuleiro, um braço esquerdo debaixo da cabeça de Camus e o outro braço na diagonal contrária da perna correspondente.

Camus: Eu _non _agüento mais. O Mu venceu. _Querro_ água, Shaka.

Dourados pensando: É agora! HIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!

Debas: Toma a água, Camuzinho!

Então, Camus em uma situação muuuuuuuuito inocente, bebe a 'água' de uma só vez (1 litro de 'água'). Mas quando a 'água' termina de descer por sua garganta e cai no seu estomago, a 'bebedice' vem junto com a certeza: era saquê **(2)**.

Camus: _Moi_... hic... _non_... hic... _acrredito_... hic... que _erra_... hic... saquê!

Saga: É pra você ver como é bom enganar os outros, Camus! Agora, tem umas meninas esperando por você na casa de Áries...

**-.-.-**

Shina: Você acredita mesmo que os meninos vão conseguir fazer o Camus fazer streap?

Marin: Eles não prometem coisa que não vão cumprir... Aliás, se vai ter um streap do Camus, por que TODO O SANTUÁRIO está aqui?

June: Vai dar merda.

Shina: Ah, se vai.

Então Kanon e Shura (os dois com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.) entram no palco principal.

Kanon: E AGORA, COM VOCES, A ATRAÇÃO MAIS ESPERADA DA NOITE!

Shura: O PINGUINZINHO DA PLAYBOY!

Kanon e Shura saem do palco, dando lugar a um bolo enorme. Camus, totalmente bêbado, sai de dentro do bolo, com um smoking, e começa a fazer streap ao som de 'I will survive', de Gloria Gaynor.

Primeiro tira a cartola e joga para Shina, que joga para trás. Depois vai para aquela barra que parece de bombeiro e começa a dançar, como se fosse uma mulher, na verdade. Então vai tirando as peças, uma por uma, e dançando, até ficar só de gravata e cueca (quando jogou a calça para Saori a mesma desmaiou). Então, imitando aquele filme famoso que a autora burra não se lembra qual é no momento, senta em uma cadeira, faz pose sensual, e puxa uma cordinha. Esperando sair água, o que era o normal nesta cena, sai uns muitos litros de tinta. Á óleo. Cor de rosa.

Sempre dizem que quando você passa vergonha ou aperto, a bebedeira acaba. E á verdade. Quando Camus viu que estava todo sujo de tinta a óleo rosa, apenas de cueca e gravata borboleta, tem a mesma reação que Máscara da Morte se acordasse um dia sem o seu Barney de pelúcia: desmaia.

3h depois, no banheiro da casa de Áries –

Estavam apenas Afrodite, Mu e Camus dentro do banheiro, os outros dourados estava aproveitando a festa (Kanon e Shura mais precisamente fazendo oba-oba).

Mu: Afrodite, tem certeza que a tinta secou?

Dite: Secar não secou ainda, Muzinho. Mas que agora ela não sai com água, isso não sai.

Mu: Ok, então vamos acordar o Camus. – chacoalhando o Camus – Acorda, Camus. Acorda. ACORDA!

Camus: O que? Oi?

Dite sendo totalmente sínico: Amém, estamos tentando te acordar a horas!

Mu: É. Pela sua cara, parece que você viu um monstro.

Camus: Eu _non_ vi um _monstrro_. Eu sou um _monstrro_! Eu estou todo cor de _rrossa_!

Dite: Ihhhh... Essa tinta é a óleo... Será que sai do seu cabelo?

Camus: _AIMONDIE_! _NON_ SAI?

Mu: Bem, sai com gasolina, mas a gasolina acaba com o cabelo.

Camus: O que eu vou _terr_ que _fazerr_?

Dite: Acho melhor você passar máquina um.

Camus: E _ficarr_ _carreca_?

Mu: Ou isso ou você vai fica com cabelo cor de rosa.

Dite: Vou buscar a máquina.

5 min depois –

Dite: Voltei. Trouxe uma tesoura também. Senta aqui nesta cadeira, Camus.

Camus totalmente aéreo: _Oui_...

Então Dite começa a cortar as madeixas do Camus, uma por uma, emperrando a tesoura de vez em quando por causa da tinta, e com uma expressão maléfica no rosto e com risadas abafadas por parte do Mu. Quando o cabelo de Camus fica curto o suficiente, Dite pega a máquina, liga na energia, e começa o processo: Deixar Camus totalmente careca. Após passar a máquina zero, ao ver que Camus ainda estava totalmente desnorteado, Dite pega a gilete, a espuma da barbear e começa o segundo processo: Deixar Camus ainda mais careca. Depois de deixar a careca de Camus totalmente lisinha, o francês finalmente entra em si:

Camus: PUTA QUE _PARRIU_, DITE! ERA MÁQUINA UM QUE VOCE IA PASSAR!

Dite: Agora na adianta chorar, Camus. Já está feito, é só deixar o cabelo crescer agora.

Neste momento Camus passa vazado em direção a Casa de Aquário, deixando de lado as gargalhadas por parte de quem o vira.

- 5 e meia da manhã do mesmo dia, Casa de Aquário. -

Depois de matutar muito com sua cabeça careca e não dormir, Camus descobre uma coisa: Foram os outros dourados quem planejaram isso. E ele ia se vingar, a se ia.

Ele ia deixar todos carecas. Totalmente carecas.

30 min depois, Salão da Casa de Aquário. -

Estavam todos os 11 dourados acordados, sentados em cadeiras, amarrados e amordaçados, dispostos em ordem zodiacal. Camus era muito mal, e então pegou uma tesoura, e começou por Mu.

Cortou todas as madeixas lilases de Muuzinho, deixando o cabelo dele super curto. Depois pegou cera depilatória fria, daquelas que você põe no lugar e depois puxa. Passou aquilo em toda a cabeça de Mu, e puxou tudo de uma vez, fazendo Mu quase morrer de dor.

Fez o mesmo com Debas, e foi fazendo o mesmo com cada um deles. Quando chegou na vez de Shaka, este começou a chorar de uma tal forma, que acabou sem sobrancelha também. E foi deixando cada um careca, mais careca que ele próprio, e quando chegou em Afrodite, este estava desmaiado há muito tempo. Não se importou e o deixou careca do mesmo jeito.

No dia seguinte, havia um único boato no santuário: Os cavaleiros de ouro haviam bebido demais à noite.

Manhã de treinamento seguinte –

Como é comum, os cavaleiros de ouro tem que treinar, certo? Certo. Mas quem disse que nossos 12 carequinhas queriam sair?

Dite: PUTA QUE PARIU, KAMUS! VOCE TINHA QUE USAR CERA DEPILATÓRIA?

Camus: Ninguém manda me _deixarr_ _carreca_!

Shura: Eu não fiz nada! Por que ele tinha que me deixar careca também?

Camus: _Non_ fez nada o escambau! _Non_ me defendeu, e é o suficiente para _fazerr_ você ficar _carreca_.

Milo: Quero ver como a gente vai treinar agora...

Mask: Minha vida acabou!

Shaka: Meu cabelo... Minha sobrancelha... Minha vida...

Saga: Não sei por que tanto drama! Cabelo cresce!

Mu: VOCÊ SABE QUANTO TEMPO DEMOROU PARA MEU CABELO FICAR DAQUELE TAMANHO?

Aiolia: O importante é que a gente vai ter que treinar de todo jeito.

Aiolos: Aiolia tem razão. Não podemos ficar aqui até nosso cabelo crescer! Vai demorar e vocês sabem! E como fomos todos nós que ficamos carecas, vai ser menos avacalhação.

Campo de Treinamento –

Todos os presentes: XDDDDDDDDDD

Debas: Poxa, Aiolos! Você disse que ia ser menos avacalhação!

Aiolos: Eu me enganei...

Milo: Será que vai ser assim até nosso cabelo crescer?

Moral da história: Nunca deixe Kamus bêbado.

**- Carol - Carol -**

1- O nome dessas cachaças é de verdade. Elas existem. Tem na coleção do meu papai.

2- Pra quem nunca bebeu, o saque funciona assim: tem gosto muito fraquinho, você não sente que é bebiba alcoólica, e você vai bebendo, aí quando a coisa bate no seu estomago, você fica bêbado de uma só vez.

Felice Natal, Carolzinha!

Carol, espero ter correspondido as suas expectativas, por que eu adorei digitar isso e penso em deixá-los carecas mais vezes. Desculpe não ter ficado muito bem explicado, mas é por que eu resolvi juntar tudo num capítulo só, e ia ficar muito grande.

Update (26/10/10): Eu editei a fic. Cortei algumas partes (que me davam vergonha quando eu lia:"Não fui eu que escrevi isso! Não mesmo!", por conseqüência alguns detalhes mudaram um pouquinho. O final da história mudou também: eles não ficaram carecas pra sempre, coitados. Também acho que esse detalhe foi um bug da minha mente, então esqueçam :P.

Beijos no coração de todos!


End file.
